


Limitless

by Alliebadalie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, Gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliebadalie/pseuds/Alliebadalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the bad boy at school.  Mysterious, daring, tough, and cute. Malory is known just as well for being the bad girl in school.  Luke was never one to notice a girl, but Malory never had trouble noticing the perfections - and imperfections in a guy.  And Luke just so happened to have caught her eye.  An unexpected encounter one night between the two of them sparks Luke's interest and Luke lets his guard down to let Malory in.  They realize that two negatives in fact do make a positive, but two wrongs don't make a right; and they find that their two worlds collide and don't fit together by any means, but that doesn't mean that they can't, or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Prologue

There were police cars. And there was blood. I didn’t see who threw the first punch, but he threw the last. It takes guts to stand up to a guy that weighs double what you did, but that’s what he did, all the time. Blood was running from his nose, and his shirt was all matted up. He still looked better than the larger guy, who was struggling to stand, coddling his arm and what looked to be a broken nose. The principal was shaking her head in disbelief, and everybody else was murmuring and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then a cop stepped out of the car and scared most people back to class. I, on the other hand, was going to stay and figure out what was happening.  
Apparently the big guys’ arm was broken. He went to the hospital, and he tried his best to look tough about it. He was fine, on the other hand, and could hardly contain his smile, even when the police were criticizing him about his behavior. Again. This wasn’t the first time cops had shown up because he did something wrong. They let him off with a warning, somehow, and everyone went back to class.  
I think that was the first time we saw each other. We headed back to our classes, and when he was coming inside the school I turned around and caught his eye. Or he caught mine. He wiped the remainder of he blood on his face off on his arm, and he looked at me and smirked. I’m not one to swoon, or believe in love at first sight, but my god was he hot. 

 

I’m not sure my brother understood the term ‘personal property’, because he would oftentimes sneak into my room and rummage through my stuff. And occasionally take something, too. Usually it was my phone or my homework, but this time it was an empty bottle of vodka. “Ryan, just give it back and I won’t tell mom.” that didn’t work, as usual. I tried to grab it from his hands, but he stepped back and bolted through the house and out the door. “Ryan, come back here” I grunted as he ran around the front yard with an empty bottle of alcohol. Shit.  
He threw it down to the ground just as mom was driving up in her wreck of a ‘car’, or whatever you’d call the thing she drove. I kicked the bottle into the bushes and dragged Ryan back into the house by his shirt. Before my mom came in I gave him a short lecture to attempt and prevent him from going back in my room. “Listen, stay out of my fricken room, Ryan, ok? I won’t tell mom this time, but next time I will.” He stuck his tongue out at me and bolted off. I sat down on the couch just as my mom was coming in. She threw her purse onto the ground and gave me a strange look.  
“What?” I say, feeling accused.  
“I thought you’d be out with Lilli or something like usual” she shrugged.  
“She’s busy” I lied. She was probably out hooking up with a random guy, as usual, just minus me. I had a headache, anyways.  
“You can cook dinner, then” she said before going to her bedroom. This was why I didn’t stay home. Mom didn't want to play house anymore, so she left it to her daughter to do all her dirty work. I grabbed a cigarette and flicked my lighter out of my pocket and went to stand on the front porch. I lit the cigarette and watched the end spark into ash and the flame whicker out with a gust of wind. Inhaling slowly, trying to get all the stress to melt away. It didn’t work, it never did, but it helped for five minutes. Inhale. Exhale. I put my head in my hands and sat down. I was down to my last pack of cigarettes and I wasn’t sure when Lilli would be able to get me more. Suck in, breathe out, watch the smoke dissipate into the air. Think about life. Repeat.  
I was screwed for high school. I had thought about dropping out my sophomore year, but my mom stepped in and decided to be a parent for a day. Lilli rarely showed up to class, usually out drinking or passed out because she took some pill a random man would give her. I tried my best to focus in school, and do good so maybe I could do something when I get out. But I can never focus. I fail my majority of tests or I fall asleep in class. Either way, it wasn’t going well. I’ve started thinking about what I’m going to do when I don’t graduate, because that’s the direction I seem to be heading.  
“Can I have a hit?” I heard a slightly familiar voice say. I looked up. It was him. “This is my last pack” I shrugged, adding a smirk in there with it. “Please, I’m out. Pleee-ase” he begged, mocking a pray by putting his hands together. I put the cigarette out. He smirked and picked it from my hands. He took a long drag.  
“So, Malory, how’s life going for ya?” He said, flicking the cigarette in between his fingers, holding it out for me to take.  
“Life is life,” I said, taking the cigarette back into my hand. “You win a little, you lose a lot.” He shook his head at the comment.  
“You have a negative aspect on life, don’t you?” He said. I sarcastically smiled at him, “maybe a little.” He stood up and put his hands in his belt loops.  
“I’m kind of that way too. Except I get drunk and forget the whole lose part and I just get the win.” He smiled and chewed on his lip, the lip ring reflecting the sunlight. “I like the way you think” I said, taking one last puff of the cigarette before dropping it on the concrete. I put it out with a twist of my shoe, the final ashes disappearing before me.  
“Great mind think alike” he said, aimlessly walking around the sidewalk.  
“Or stupid ones” I added. He began walking back to the road to leave.  
“Or stupid ones” he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down just in time for the obnoxious bell to ring loudly. Chemistry was my best subject in school, but I was still nowhere close to passing the class. I made a deal with myself to pay more attention in class, at least this one. It was hard with such a monotonous teacher, included with never ending lectures and tests every week that I never bothered to do well on, until now at least.   
I tapped my pencil anxiously on the desk as we waited for the ancient man, Mr. Haste to pass out our tests. He did it slowly but carelessly, throwing the tests on the person’s desk like they were a peasant and he was king. Lilli got her test behind me and sighed. He threw my test paper down and I was a little shocked at the loopy letter he gave me. It wasn’t an F like usual, but rather a C. I smiled a little. If I could get C’s on every test, I could still pass the class. But I’d have to get my grade up from my D.  
“What’d you get?” Lilli whispered.   
“A 76.” I grinned a little.  
“I think I give up with school, Mal”  
“You did fine, you got a… D. That’s not too bad…”  
“Oh it is and you know-“  
“Quiet you two!” Mr. Haste boomed.   
“We’ll talk after class” I whispered to a slightly pissy Lilli  
We were silent the rest of mr. Haste’s lecture about subatomic particles, which seemed to last for days rather than sixty minutes. When the bell rang again, I bolted out of the room, desperate to hear someone else talk other than the horrible old man obsessed with chemical reactions.   
“Ok, you can’t give up with school” I told Lilli as we walked together.  
“Actually, I kind of can.” Lilli exclaimed, very casually.  
“What’s with the desire to drop out all the sudden?” I ask, suddenly suspicious.  
“It’s nothing, I just hate school.”   
I could tell she was lying. “That’s not it, what’s going on?”  
She sighed and turned around to face me, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “Johanna asked me to come back”  
I stood their and processed it. Johanna wanted Lilli back in the gang. “What the hell? Why does she want you back all the sudden?” I ask, scared for my friend. I couldn’t lose her, she couldn’t give up her education just like that.   
“I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with Cal” she suggested.   
“What’s up with Cal?” I was getting really confused at this point.   
“It’s nothing” she stammered. I could tell she didn’t mean to mention Calum.  
“What is it?” I ask her, my voice rising. I knew something was up.  
She knew she wouldn’t get out of it and sighed. “he convinced me to go to a party with him, and I… took something that I promised you I wouldn’t.   
My mind raced. It could be anything. Crack, LSD, heroine, meth. Jesus christ, I hope she wasn’t doing meth.   
“What was it?” I ask, overwhelmed.   
“Molly” she says, seeming ashamed of her choice to do so.   
“Lil, you promised you’d stop with the drugs, and the, and the parties!” I said, fumbling for words.   
“I’m sorry, I’m not going to do it again.” she exhaled. “But I think I might go with Johanna again.” she muttered. That means that all of these months of us fighting to go back to normal, healthier lives would be for nothing. And I’d lose my best friend, because I’m not going back there. I couldn’t throw everything I’d done to work hard in school to just go back there. The day I came back from the gang, after a month; when someone got a really bad knife injury, almost fatal, I decided I needed to leave for good. I was back at home for two months before my mom started drinking again. So I left. Again.   
My mind flashed to a time when I was fourteen and I’d have these girls over, one of them always Johanna, coming by my doorstep and giving me a little present every day, bribing me to come with them. They needed me. And they used me. So after much persuasion and my mother’s worsening state, I finally snuck out one night with just a backpack with me, and my mom’s bottle of vodka. I came back home a month later, but then after two more months, my mom would once again wake up to see I wasn’t there. And this time I didn’t come back for nearly two years. I was fifteen when I left with them the second time, and when I went back to my mom’s door, crying and begging in the dark night to come back, I was sixteen, on a February day, my freshman year gone, and my sophomore year fading. So I went back to school after I came back, after summer break. Nobody remembered me, nobody cared. Except Lilli. Who was with me the whole time. But now sounded like she was leaving. And I couldn’t go through the rest of my school year without her. But I knew that I’d have to, because I had to finish high school, because I knew I could do it.


End file.
